


A 50 SOLES DE PEDRO

by Xiscthulhu



Series: 50 Hernandos de Sombra/A 50 Soles de Pedro [2]
Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fix-It Loosely Based On 50 Shadows, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: La vergüenza sigue siendo un constructo social, ahora con más señores socioliberales y más presidentes que en 50 Hernandos, pero la misma debacle socialdemócrata. Publicado el 31 de marzo de 2019 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Hernanchez, Reader/Antonio Hernando, Reader/Pedro Sánchez
Series: 50 Hernandos de Sombra/A 50 Soles de Pedro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909183
Kudos: 1





	A 50 SOLES DE PEDRO

I.

\- Señoría, hoy ha estado usted fantástica…  
\- Gracias, Señor Presidente.  
\- Espere, por favor, tengo algo que consultarle sobre un tema de la semana pasada, será un momento...y si no, podemos seguir luego en mi despacho.

Adriana y Robles aún estaban en la puerta, las seguías viendo. Debías tener cuidado en su presencia, no acercarte demasiado, no delatarte con tus gestos, a él no parecía importarle tanto, reconociste el tono, la mirada. Miraste de nuevo y ya no estaban, ya no había nadie más que vosotros dos en el hemiciclo. No sabías si le esperaban, si se habrían quedado justo en la entrada para ver si escuchaban algo, cualquiera lo haría en vuestro caso. Habría que acercarse lo necesario para no tener que alzar la voz.

\- Pedro, esto a qué..  
\- _Ven aquí._

Te cogió de la cintura, te arrastró tras la tribuna y apenas te dio tiempo de ver su sonrisa más traviesa antes de que te besara de un modo que te hizo olvidar que había quiénes podían entrar a buscar algo que se hubieran dejado o cruzar justo por allí, tenías que convencerlo de que ya valía, de que no se le ocurriera seguir subiendo aquella mano tan suave por tu muslo y fuerais a otro sitio. No estaba siendo fácil. 

-Pedro…  
-Vamos, déjame que te folle aquí, ahora. Puede que las cámaras aún estén en marcha.

Estabas casi segura de que no lo estaban, pero ya sabías que le gustaba imaginarlo y pensar que tú también lo imaginabas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estabas mirando el techo del Congreso, con sus frescos y sus tiros de Tejero mientras aquel animal salvaje estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, y no se podía pensar, sólo procurar correrte lo más silenciosamente posible.

Primero saliste tú, tras comprobar mil veces tus medias, no sabiendo si se fijarían en el rubor de tu escote...vaya, sí que estaban cerca, estaban a medio pasillo, esperándole. Robles y Lastra te miraron divertidas y tú intentaste sonreír mientras un Pedro radiante y perfecto aparecía justo detrás de ti cerrándose la chaqueta y diciéndote “Se nos ha hecho tarde, creo que tendrá usted que venir a mi oficina otro día, pero gracias por aclararme ese tema que nos quedó pendiente, no la entretengo más” 

En realidad no había ningún recuerdo de Berlín que te guardara, al menos no uno que pudiera tocarse y era una lástima. Nunca olvidarías aquella tarde de vuestro tercer día allí en la que contemplaba satisfecho cómo se iba acumulando la nieve en la calle de tal forma que ya no valía la pena, ya no podíais llegar a tiempo, esas cuatro o cinco horas que no pasasteis adelantando trabajo en una sala del hotel ni hablando ante un _kaffee und kuchen_ , la media hora que necesitó para que os hicierais las fotos oficiales, los demás ya se habían ido tras una última mirada burlona de Rivera y la media sonrisa de Iglesias al ver que ninguno se levantaba para intentar cruzar antes de que la ventisca se asentara y fuera imposible. Y sobre todo se te quedaría el momento en el que se fue el último asesor y entonces dejó de mirar por la ventana y ser sólo aquel presidente español guapísimo por el que suspiraba casi todo ser vivo presente en la estancia, empezó a ser Pedro otra vez, a quejarse de la corbata, a decir que tenía calor, no dudo en quitársela y metérsela en el bolsillo mientras tú y al menos una decena más le observabais golosas, pero sólo a ti te miró un par de veces con aquella intensidad envolvente tan suya. Te lo planteó sin rodeos. 

-No has venido a mi despacho ningún día.  
-Ya...  
-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí o prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?  
\- Pedro, ya es suficiente problema que estemos tú y yo aquí solos durante horas...quizá debí irme.  
\- Mujer, serán sólo especulaciones sin pruebas, como todos esos rumores sobre Antonio y tú en el bar y en los pasillos. Y veo que estás aquí, que esto tampoco te preocupa, a menos que el problema sea él y lo que pueda pensar...¿lo es?

El día anterior ni tu ni él habíais salido tan contentos como eso de uno de vuestros encuentros, algo le pasaba, estaba muy serio, pero no quisiste preguntarle, ya sabía que venías a esta cumbre; se suponía que lo teníais claro, que solo eráis amigos “con derecho a roce” dijo él, “follamigos” habías pensado tú. Quizá temía que a partir del momento en el que le dijeras que sí fuera él quién controlara la situación y se pusiera en primer plano, era un riesgo a tener en cuenta que un hombre así pudiera hacerte olvidar a todos los demás. Antonio te había besado en medio del pasillo, sin pensar si venía alguien o no, te había tocado el culo, te había preguntado si lo ibas a echar de menos en ese viaje, que él sí. “Seguro que tienes más de una por ahí, con lo seductor que eres” “Sí, pero no son tú”

-No es nada exclusivo, si es lo que querías saber.  
-Entonces puede que tengamos mucho que hacer esta tarde, tú verás si quieres traerme estos papeles que me voy a dejar. Estaré en mi habitación, la 510, son tres golpes, señoría. 

Hubiera sido divertido miraros en el ascensor o incluso intentar algo, pero no llegaste a tiempo, las puertas se cerraban justo en el instante en el que te guiñaba un ojo. Te sorprendiste medio corriendo por el pasillo de su planta con los tacones en una mano y el taco de papeles en la otra, aunque no habrían pasado ni veinte minutos; la puerta se abrió sola al primer golpe, tuviste que cerrarla tú.

-¿Pedro?  
\- Así que ya está usted aquí, deje el informe donde pueda. 

Estaba en la cama, apoyado en el cabecero, descalzo, con la camisa algo desabrochada, aún llevaba los pantalones puestos, tenía las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados, algo despeinado, te preguntaste si lo habría hecho sabiendo que te gustaba la idea, era muy probable. Lo de no haberse cortado el pelo en dos meses debía de entrar dentro del plan, se lo habían criticado en los medios y en algún discurso ya se había hablado de la melena podemita del presidente.

Te quedaste alucinada ante aquel póster viviente, tus zapatos, tu chaqueta y tu bolso cayeron rendidos en la moqueta, sólo podías ver a Pedro Sánchez encarnando todo lo querías en ese momento, sonriendo en el mismo plano de la realidad que tú. 

No decías nada, no podías creer que estuvieras en esa habitación, aunque ya sabías que esto iba a suceder sí o sí, raro era que hubiera pasado casi un mes después y hubiera tenido que atraparos en otra ciudad. Te seguía intimidando aquella belleza sin fin, aquel atractivo bestial, no entendías que quisiera nada contigo. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Va a venir a esta reunión o voy a tener que ir a buscarla? 

Hubiera estado bien saber qué podía ocurrir si tenía que venir a por ti, pero le concediste sentarte en el borde, no tan fácil como eso.

-Desde ahí no voy a poder escuchar su detallado informe sobre el inaceptable comportamiento del Sr. Hernando Vera, va a tener que acercarse mucho más que eso. Y quítese las medias, por favor. 

No sólo hiciste lo que te pedía, además gateaste hasta él y te sentaste a horcajadas sobre el señor presidente, a ver qué más quería saber.

-Vaya, sí que tiene usted ganas de hablar...¿cómo la besaba su compañero? ¿podría hacerme una demostración? Tómese su tiempo, por favor.

Su beso era distinto al de Antonio, como si fuera en otro tono, otra dirección, te sorprendía que lo quisiera tan presente pero te parecía que no le molestaba, muy al contrario. Podías sentir su gran interés sólo con dejarte caer en su regazo ligeramente; el tuyo no era menor, lo que era imposible estaba sucediendo, el sólo contacto con la firmeza de sus brazos y su pecho y aquellos labios que te encendían en puntos que desconocías hasta ese instante, arder y correrse podían acabar siendo la misma cosa. 

-Menudo sinvergüenza, seducir así a una compañera. Seguro que le hizo mucho más, pero dígame ¿fue especialmente perverso en alguna ocasión?  
-No sé si contárselo, Sr Sánchez.  
-No la ataría y la dejaría a su merced para hacerle todo lo que quisiera...no le gustarán ese tipo de cosas.  
-Está usted muy bien informado, no sé si debería fiarme.  
-¿Me permite que la ate yo también? Voy a tener que desnudarla, supongo que lo entiende. Es el procedimiento habitual.  
-Lo entiendo.

No te dejó que empezaras a desabrocharle la camisa, puso su mano sobre la tuya. 

-No...quieta, no tan deprisa. Ya veremos qué pasa con mi ropa luego, primero vamos a jugar un poco con usted. Es importante recrearlo todo bien.

 _Si supieran cuánto tenían en común. O quizá ya lo sabían...¿era posible? ¿habrá sucedido alguna vez algo entre ellos dos?_

En completo silencio, mirándote pícaro de vez en cuando, empezó a quitarte toda la ropa que aún llevabas encima. Tu blusa botón a botón, la camiseta, el sujetador, _qué bonito no se lo habrá puesto para mí_ , la falda y no sabía si quitarte las bragas, _¿Usted qué cree, debería hacerlo? ¿Le importaría si tengo que romperlas después?_ Te preguntaba acariciando los bordes, con un dedo entre la piel y el encaje, haciendo ya el ademán de tirar de ellas, esperando una respuesta y tú ya no sabías ni qué eran unas bragas, te daba todo igual. 

Cogió su corbata de la mesilla y ató tus muñecas a una barra del cabecero, luego separó tus piernas y las ató con tus medias, una a cada lado, todo sin dejar de rozarte en todo momento, sin llegar a besarte o mordisquearte siquiera. Entonces se levantó a contemplar su obra. No se quitó la ropa aún, se arremangó la camisa y se sentó a tu lado, empezó a recrearse en tu cuello, el escote, se permitió sopesar tus pechos, su pulgar en tu pezón. Tu vientre, las manos firmes del gobierno en tu ropa interior, cerraste los ojos pidiéndolo. 

Pero no. 

Cuando los abriste estaba apartándolas, siguiendo el dibujo de tus otros labios con el dedo, atento a tus posibles gemidos o algún ruego que pudieras hacerle, se te iban acumulando a medida que no cesaba aquella insistencia abrasadora, todo aquel probar con un dedo, con dos. Fue ver que te tensabas y te preparabas y parar, levantarse y decir que iba a ducharse, que esperaba que te portaras bien. Encima con esa sonrisa. 

Te pareció que pasaba una eternidad, latías y estabas mojada y sólo querías que volviese de una vez y te sometiera a lo que le pareciese mejor, pero pocas veces habías estado tan cachonda como en ese momento. No te sabía mal alargarlo, después de todo. A lo mejor ni siquiera se estaba duchando de verdad, no podías resistirlo más, le llamaste un par de veces.

-Ya va, ya va. Vamos a ver cuánto lo quieres porque no te he quitado las bragas y ahora me pedirás que te las arranque...¿quieres que lo haga o te conformas con un dedo? ¿no quieres esto? 

Entonces dejó caer su toalla. Madre mía. 

Ahora sí estabas segura de que su belleza era total y absoluta, algo más grande de lo habitual pero sin exageraciones grotescas y poco funcionales, bonita, suave, perfecta como él mismo. Y llevabas otras en el bolso, pero si le divertía pensar que no y destrozarlas, adelante, como si tenías que ir sin el resto de la cumbre, se lo hubieras dejado hacer aunque costaran cientos de euros.

-Córtalas, Pedro. 

Lo hizo con sus propias tijeras del set de manicura, sabías que iba a ser así de fino, cómo no. 

No lo fue tanto cuando se subió encima de ti y ya que no podías tocarle, te preguntó si querías lamer un poquito, todo lo que quisieras, hiciste más que eso y acabó corriéndose de forma inesperada, se quedó mirándote desconcertado, aún más despeinado, con aquellos ojos inmensamente negros y dijo _vaya y ahora qué hacemos contigo_

II.

Se había marchado otra vez de la sesión de control, ya no pintaba nada allí. A Pedro no le bastaba con dejarle sin nada que hacer y darle comisiones ridículas, encima tenía que tentarla justo a ella, tenía que ser él; se preguntó si al final sería un farol, ella no le había contado nada desde el día en el que el señor presidente había descubierto su relación, nada del informe prometido. Sabía todo lo atractivo que le parecía, y no es que le gustara, quizá hubiese preferido a cualquier otro diputado aunque fuera otro secretario general o presidente. Pero sabía cuánto le gustaba, no era algo que no supiera ni procuraba ocultárselo, en absoluto; había visto cómo se quedaba al verlo, no lograba acostumbrarse aunque disimulara cada vez mejor, y ahora peor aún...no iba a decirle que no, había que entenderla. 

Aún no habían podido estar a solas las horas suficientes como para empezar a hablar de ello, no había podido preguntarle qué había pasado en Berlín y ella no sacaba el tema todavía, las cuatro o cinco horas que había estado aislada con el presidente Sánchez en la otra parte de la ciudad estaban dando mucho que especular a la mayoría de sus compañeros y compañeras y se temía que llegara a los medios que la mayor parte de ese tiempo habían estado presumiblemente en su habitación y no en una sala de conferencias muy ocupados con unos papeles tal como querían aparentar en las redes sociales de ambos, había sido un paso muy llamativo para ser Pedro, estaría dispuesto a todo. 

Entonces escuchó la puerta. Se preguntó si sería ella por fin, sabía ya dónde encontrarle. 

-Antonio, sé que estás ahí, sal un momento, por favor. 

Vaya, el señor presidente y secretario general, la máxima autoridad del PSOE. Apagó el cigarrillo, salió y se encontró con que Pedro apenas le dejaba espacio, era molesto y raro, no recordaba que se le hubiera acercado tanto nunca. 

-¿Ya habéis hablado?  
-No…  
-¿No te lo ha contado? ¿nada? Vaya...  
-¿Vienes a contármelo tú?  
-No, vengo porque me tienes harto.  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿que no la vea más? ¿te crees que te va salir bien esta tontería que estás haciendo?  
\- Pero qué dices, eso igual se lo pedirás tú que eres más rancio...qué raro que no te haya contado nada, si lo pasamos muy bien. Seguro que te gustaría.  
\- Ya veo que vienes a buscarme a ver si me encuentras. No lo conseguirás. No vas a irle llorando con un ojo morado.  
-¿Ahora quieres pegarme, Antonio? ¿no crees que ya basta, no quieres volver a la segunda fila, no quieres intervenir más o menos como antes? Portavoz no vas a ser, de momento, pero no soy sólo yo el que te echa de menos.  
-¿Has venido a vacilarme?  
-Eres un desastre, sigues empeñado en no escucharme.  
-Ya te escuché bastante, mira a dónde nos llevaste.  
-¿Otra vez esa mierda? Ya no cuela, mira a dónde os he llevado, mejor. No como otras.  
\- No, a dónde has llegado, guapito. Y todos sabemos cómo…  
-Cómo si tú no lo hubieras intentado igualmente con más de una, no sé si de uno; no lo es todo, pero no viene mal. Seguro que se te daría mejor de lo que quieres reconocer si te atrevieras.  
-¿Pedro Sánchez ha venido a seducirme como si fuera una militante desprevenida?  
-¿Te molestaría?  
-Pero qué dices. Déjame en paz. No sé qué quieres ahora ni de qué va esto. Y apártate un poco, me estás agobiando.  
-No. No vas a ninguna parte. Estoy muy cansado de esta situación, de tus aires de víctima después de haber intentado joderme de tantas maneras, vas a reconocer que lo hiciste mal, que te equivocaste.

Cerró la puerta de los baños por dentro sin darle tiempo a decir nada al respecto y entonces se giró y se apoyó en ella, con los brazos cruzados, no pensaba dejarle ir. Le miró casi enfadado, justo como en aquellos días del Comité, quitando el brillo burlón en sus ojos y toda la soberbia que ahora sí podía permitirse.

-Pero tú qué te has creído, serás capullo. QUÉ COÑO HACES JODER.

Se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo bien, Pedro paró su puñetazo, le dio la vuelta y le cogió de las solapas, ahora era él quién estaba contra la pared, esperando unos golpes que ya no estaba seguro de no recibir. Con lo coqueto y bienqueda que era no iba a despellejarse los nudillos así como así ni querría quedar tan mal, no era un macarra, pero no sabía, podía estar furioso, tenía esa mirada de odio tan resuelta que le había visto el día de la investidura de Mariano o cuando un periodista se pasaba con él o no le servía el argumentario, entonces qué iba a hacer, qué se proponía. Fue en ese momento en el que vio claro que no iba a ser paliza alguna, que estaba otra vez en uno de aquellos silencios incómodos con un Pedro de labios entreabiertos y mirada aterciopelada e incitante, como le había visto a veces tras horas mirando informes o hablando entre risas y varios gintonics, esas madrugadas en las que ya no había nadie en Ferraz o en algunos pasillos justo antes de meterse cada uno en su habitación del hotel . Ya no parecía ni molesto, parecía otra cosa muy distinta de eso. 

_No puedes besarme, tío. Qué haces._

_Pero dale una hostia, no se lo consientas, dile que no, muérdele el labio y que no sepa qué explicar. Me gusta tanto su perfume, siempre me ha gustado. Devolvérselo no es la solución, pero no haría otra cosa, es tan suave, me estoy poniendo tan cachondo, es maravilloso...no puedo parar. Nunca imaginé que sería así._

En realidad el señor presidente estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de una de sus mayores decepciones personales, esperaba por lo menos una patada y que saliera huyendo; había estado tentado de agredirle, pero le había salido que por qué no un beso y ahora, tras haber notado incluso un amago de meterle mano, había decidido que iba a tentar aún más a San Antonio, buscaría la manera de que ella se lo trajera. Ahora sabía seguro que siempre había existido esa posibilidad. 

\- Vaya, sí que te ha gustado. Y parece que quieres más que eso...  
\- Yo...no sé. Tengo que pensarlo. Dime que esto no es una broma, por favor.  
\- No, es una pregunta que ya veremos si te atreves a contestar. Estás temblando, Antonio. Y no salgas así, yo esperaría un poco -señaló sus pantalones con la mirada-...ya hablaremos. Besas muy bien, compañero, eres muy apasionado.

El señor diputado se quitó las gafas, se apoyó en la pared y fue dejándose caer. El sonido de unos pasos suaves y una voz conocida le obligaron a abrir los ojos.

-Eh Antonio. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿qué haces en el suelo?  
-Nada, estaba aquí pensando en los presupuestos. 

Tenía que venir justo Iglesias a hacerse el majo, a sentarse a su lado, igual hasta tenía que abrazarse con él si la cosa se ponía sentimental. No era su día de suerte. 

-Si te sirve de consuelo, lo suyo con Rivera no es verdad. Quién estaba aquí con él el otro día no era ella.  
-No estoy preocupado por eso, me preocupa más lo mucho que vienes a este baño...  
-¿Más que lo que pueda estar pasando con Pedro? Se comenta que en Berlín pasó algo, pero nadie puede demostrarlo o quizá alguien se está callando lo que vio.  
-Eso ya lo sé, Iglesias. Y no me importa, ella hace lo que le da la gana y yo también. No pasa nada.  
-Podría contarte...  
-Podrías contarme qué.  
-Si no te lo ha contado ella no quiero meterme, pero me gustaría saber qué pasa, he visto salir a Pedro, parecía muy contento...  
-Ya te he dado muchas explicaciones para lo amigos que somos.  
-Que no te gusta que sea él ya lo sé, no lo llevas bien. A ti te veo jodido.  
-Lo va a estropear todo. Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de gilipollas.  
-Uno de los gilipollas más guapos de España.  
-Es difícil que ese encanto irresistible no te afecte de algún modo ¿no?  
-A veces no hay más opción que sucumbir. A veces no se puede.  
-Pues tampoco es para tanto, se puede uno contener perfectamente...  
-Va a ser que tú no lo sabes bien.  
-Bueno, he visto cosas. Pero tu lo sabes mejor que yo, Pablo.  
-Vuelves a llamarme Pablo, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando tú y yo lo sabíamos todo.

Ahora que se había levantado, pensó en ir a buscarla e irse juntos a dar un paseo hasta la terraza de algún hotel, a la vista de todos, incluso de alguna revista que otra, a ver si así les confundían un poco más. Y si tanto lo sabían, a nadie le iba a sorprender. Pero tenía una curiosidad, por qué no preguntárselo.

-Dime una cosa ¿quién estaba con Rivera en este baño?  
-Preguntáselo a Iñigo. Él lo sabe de sobras.  
-Ups...gracias por la compañía, Iglesias. Que te diviertas.  
\- De nada.

III.

Pedro había perdido la cabeza del todo y probablemente tú también. Te había citado a las dos de la mañana de un viernes en el aparcamiento del Congreso y ahí estabas, con medias en lugar de panties, tal como quería el señor, que tanto había insistido en que tenía una sorpresa para ti, que tenías que ir, que no te arrepentirías, casi podías sentirle arrodillándose a través del chat.

No entendías por qué teníais que partir de allí, no te lo había contado. Ahora que estabais en su coche esperabas que lo hiciera, pero eso no era todo, abrió la guantera y sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo, otro que quería enseñarte sus juguetes.

-Vamos, rompe el papel. Creo que te interesará.  
-Es un pequeño dildo...  
-Si quieres probar hoy, puedo ponértelo yo.  
-...  
\- Ven, siéntate en el regazo de tu presidente y cuéntale tus dudas. Mírame, no me digas que piensas que no puedes hablarme de esto o decirme que no quieres, ya has visto que puedes confiar en mí.  
-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme con eso? ¿no hay muy poco espacio?  
-¿Dónde hay poco espacio? Hay más del que crees...tengo todo este lubricante, tengo dos distintos, puedes elegir.  
-¡No! el coche, que va a ser incómodo…

Pedro se rió de aquella manera tan adorable que le hacía momentáneamente inofensivo, pero pronto volvió a las andadas, a su dominio absoluto de situaciones como aquella. 

\- Hay modos y te los voy a mostrar ahora mismo. Quítate las bragas y súbete encima de mí...voy a tocarlo hasta que quieras, te lo acariciaré en círculos. Cuando empieces a quererlo quizá estés lista, si te molesta, dímelo, no te calles. ¿En el otro, quieres un dedito o esta polla?

Miraste sus manos llenas de lubricante y pensaste que aquella noche no la ibas a olvidar jamás, los cristales del coche ya estaban empañándose sin remedio. 

-¿Qué es mejor para esto? Es que no sé qué me excita más…  
-Sácala ya si te apetece tanto. Joder. Vaya. Veo que te gusta.

Te movías despacio mientras él intentaba que aceptaras aquel objeto suave y redondeado, al cabo de unos minutos empezó a ser posible, era una sensación rara al principio, como un dedo pero mejor, de repente, resultó que ya estaba ahí y no podías parar, era tan bueno que te restregaste contra Pedro a toda velocidad, perdiste el control, le oíste gemir y exclamar en una nebulosa de placer.

-Esto acaba de empezar. Voy a tocarte todo el viaje a Moncloa y cuando lleguemos te voy a dar tu merecido, tres azotes por cada vez que te corras y siendo tú, van a ser más de una...

El viaje fue una suerte de pesadilla erótica en la que estabais a punto de estrellaros en cada curva mientras el señor presidente del gobierno conducía con una mano y no cesaba de acariciarte e intentar hacerte un dedo con la otra, incidiendo especialmente cuando os cruzabais con otro coche, deslumbrada y dejándote mil veces a punto de correrte mientras decías pero que nos vamos a matar él seguía mirando al frente como si no pasara nada y ponía esa cara de cabrón que tanto te gustaba y que tan poco veía el mundo. Y pasó, en un tramo dio un volantazo y frenasteis justo ante un árbol, recordarías siempre ese segundo en el que estuviste a punto de bajarte y ponerte a hacer autoestop aunque tuvieras que subirte al coche del tertuliano más vendido y explicarle qué hacías allí y qué estaba ocurriendo, los faros iluminando aquel bosque improvisado, la posibilidad de muerte de uno o ambos, el escándalo, pero cómo podía ser tan soberbio y tan inconsciente. Miraste y no estaba en el lado del conductor ni en ningún sitio...¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿media hora o cinco minutos? No tuviste que pensarlo mucho, te habías quitado el cinturón cuando Pedro abrió la puerta por tu lado y te sacó del coche, te abrazó y te besaba sin parar de disculparse, había lágrimas en su cara de repente, en aquel descampado gris era el típico rollo de sábado impaciente y medio puesto de lo que fuera buscando un lugar en el que se pudiera. Se calmó de golpe y entonces te agarró y te tumbó boca abajo sobre el capó, te subió la falda y acarició tu muslo, tu culo por entero, suave y recreándose, como pensándoselo. 

_No sé qué te parecerá, pero me gustaría tanto follarte. Se me ha puesto tan dura con todo esto...¿quieres que te pida perdón así? Por favor_

Al principio vaciló, pero al final de su ruego ya había vuelto a su ser. A su caricia continua se añadió la sensación de algo más que firme buscándote de nuevo, ya estaba tan cerca, se te escapó un vamos joder por qué no lo haces hazlo porque lo querías como fuera, aunque sabías que lo lógico habría sido gritarle de qué coño iba o exigirle que te llevara de vuelta a Madrid de inmediato, te excitó verle tan desnudo como eso, siendo tan raro pero tan auténtico, querías que te sujetara aún más fuerte contra el metal aún tibio y sentir cada centímetro más y más y más deprisa, su aliento recuperado y su voz en tu oído susurrándote pero bueno pero cómo te puede gustar tanto y sentir también como se aflojaba de repente, se quedaba un segundo ahí quieto y luego se incorporaba para colocarte la ropa, te levantaba de allí, te volvía a besar y se quedaba mirándote, te besaba la mano y te abría la puerta galante como si hacía un minuto no te la hubiera estado metiendo sin miramientos encima de un capó.

Después de aquel episodio, el medio kilómetro hasta la casa de todos los españoles fue como la seda, con un Pedro mucho más tranquilo y hasta formal pero aún no conforme, aún diciéndote si sabías lo que iba a pasar cuando llegarais, que habría que corregir severamente esas tendencias. 

El primer golpetazo de regla te dolió pero ya te gustó un poco. Lo habías elegido tú. 

Uno.

 _Van a ser nueve. No pensarías que iba a ser justo._

Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Picaba, picaba bastante, sentías como ardía. Sentiste también su mano de nuevo, sus labios. El dildo seguía ahí, no ayudaba a que no estuvieras a punto de correrte, te preguntaste si lo iba a hacer otra vez, si te iba a dejar al borde, ya no podías más, parecía que podías escucharte cada latido, tu corazón parecía a punto de salir a la superficie. 

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve. Se te escapó un gemido al sentir algo viscoso y extrañamente frío, sonreíste con los ojos cerrados al darte cuenta de que no podía ser que se extendiese tan bien como eso.

_Esto es crema pero si quieres que no lo sea no tienes más que pedírmelo...supongo que sabes lo que viene ahora ¿no?_

_No…_

_¿Cómo que no? ¿no quieres esto otra vez? Cualquiera diría que sí…_

El cabrón llevaba un par de horas así. Igual no salías de esta y te tenían que enterrar bajo un pino, pero estaba siendo una de esas veces que si era la última sería el final perfecto de tu vida, sólo te daba un poco de pena.

Pero no, no te ibas a perder la próxima vez que hiciera que estallaras de aquella manera tan salvaje, echado sobre ti en la mesa de reuniones, susurrándote que sí, que le dijeras que no podías, que te morías, que sí, que le llamaras hijo de puta si querías, que vaya si lo estaba siendo. 

-Cómo te has puesto...pensé que te daba un infarto, no sabía si parar. Veo que te ríes, eso está bien. 

Ahora sonreía pícaro, si quería algo más no sabías si ibas a poder, pero no era eso. 

\- Me gustaría proponerte algo, a ver qué os parece.  
-¿Os?  
-A Antonio y a ti... me gustaría que la próxima vez fuéramos tres, no aquí, usaremos mi despacho, tendremos una reunión muy fructífera. 

Te quedaste callada. No podías desearlo más, pero a otros no sabías qué les iba a parecer. 

\- ¿Él está de acuerdo? No sé. Creo que preferiría que me follase a la momia de Prim antes que a ti.  
\- Eso vas a preguntárselo tú. Piensa en cómo nos lo vamos a pasar...casi tan bien como hoy o mejor.  
-Pero…  
\- ¿No quieres? Pensé que te gustaba mucho la idea de un trío conmigo y con él. Ahora puedes tenerlo.  
\- Muy seguro estás tú para casi no hablaros. No veo cómo vais a poder estar juntos en la misma habitación y menos cuando hay que ponerle toda la voluntad posible...  
-Oh no habrá problema, créeme. Tú preguntáselo. 

IV.

Esa tarde teníais dos horas, tres como muchísimo si os daba igual llamar aún más la atención. Ya llevabais cinco minutos allí y Antonio parecía inquieto, os habíais besado al entrar, pero no se decidía a empezar una de vuestras sesiones…te tenía sobre su pecho y acariciaba tu pelo en silencio, estabais medio tumbados en la alfombra en la semioscuridad de un despacho que se usaba poco, apoyados en una mesa. De abrir alguien la puerta, no repararía en vuestra presencia.

\- No sé cómo contarte esto, pero anteayer tuve una discusión con Pedro.  
\- Ah vaya…

_Así que habían hablado. Por eso lo tenía tan seguro…_

\- No me ha contado lo que hacéis, no le he dejado. En vez de eso casi nos pegamos, pero hizo algo que no esperaba...me ha besado, en el baño. En _nuestro_ baño.  
\- ¿Te ha besado? Pero...¿en serio? Eso es fantástico ¿vas a decirme qué te pareció?  
\- Sabía que te encantaría la idea. Pues...se me puso dura, me gustó tanto. Puedes imaginar lo que estuve haciendo antes de pasearme contigo delante de todo Madrid.  
\- No puedo creer que Pedro también te atraiga. Es ideal. Es imposible.  
-A mí también me lo parecía hasta que se le ha ocurrido besarme, pero resulta que sí.  
\- Pero qué cabrón…no me ha contado nada. No sabía ni que hubiese hablado contigo.  
\- Querrá que te lo cuente yo.  
\- Yo también tengo que decirte algo, hacerte una propuesta. Esto lo hace todo más fácil, no sabía si te ibas a enfadar...  
\- ¿Para hoy? ¿has traído algo nuevo, quieres que juguemos a algo? ¿o es que has traído a alguien?  
\- Casi, más bien es que la próxima vez sí habrá alguien. Adivina quién quiere que la próxima vez nos lo montemos con él, los dos.  
\- ¿Pedro te ha pedido esto? Cómo no...  
\- ¿Entonces...a ti también te encanta la idea? Vaya.  
\- Cómo te pone esto. Eres lo peor, eres capaz de escribir una lista de todo lo que quieres que te hagamos.  
\- Tanto como a sus señorías, no juegues y dime qué te gustaría, lo pondré en mi lista.  
\- ¿Qué va a pasar si voy? ¿te lo ha dicho? No tendréis un plan...  
\- Sólo lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo. Si se pasa le decimos algo, por muy presidente que sea.  
\- ¿Crees que va a follarme o sólo tendré que chupársela?  
\- Puedes hacer las dos cosas, si quieres. Y puedes pedírselo, si tantas ganas tienes.  
\- Es que me da un poco de miedo, pero…  
\- Pero qué. Antonio, di algo ¿eso es tu corazón?...sí que estás nervioso.  
\- Me gustaría hacerlo. Todo. Pero no sé, no es algo en lo que tenga tanta experiencia.  
\- Bueno, podemos ver qué tal vas con lo que he traído. Espera un momento…

Mientras sacabas la bolsa con el dildo y el lubricante, te preguntaste si sabrías hacerlo. Esperabas que sí. 

“Vas a tener que confiar en mí” pero le viste sobresaltarse e intentar ocultarlo, apartar las manos de tu cintura y su boca de tu cuello, hasta entonces le tenías pegado a ti metiéndote mano y besándote mientras buscabas los juguetes nuevos. Se sentó en la mesa. 

-Eso es grande.  
-No, no lo es, es muy pequeño. Es algo que sé bien.  
-No sabía que quisieras probar esto, si me lo hubieras dicho…¿o es que conmigo no?  
-No es eso, me lo propuso él. Habríamos llegado igual a algo así o mejor, lo sabes. 

Qué tímido se había vuelto de repente, aún seguía allí sentado sin saber a dónde mirar aunque con una erección muy visible. Te acercaste y empezaste a besarle, a tocársela, aunque no iba a ser fácil. No sabías si iba a atreverse a coger lo que tanto habría codiciado ahora que por fin podía o preferiría dejarlo en su mente, no dudabas que se le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez. 

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?  
\- Estoy tan dispuesto a que me convenzas...  
-Ya veo...quítate los pantalones. Te espero en el diván.

Te habías desnudado por completo y estabas allí sentada, sin saber por donde empezar. A él sólo le quedaba la camisa abierta, estaba de pie y te acariciaba la cara, hacia ademán de coger tu pelo en una coleta, hizo que lamieras su pulgar como preludio. Te los metiste en la boca y empezaste a chuparlos suavemente, repasaste con el dedo una de sus venas y lamiste justo por debajo del glande aún más despacio, mientras se la ibas comiendo lenta y atentamente, abriendo los ojos y buscando su mirada de vez en cuando. Te ponía tanto tenerle así, te hacía falta otro tocándote o comiéndote mientras tanto y estaba claro en quién estabas pensando, ya podía no ser fantasía.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando le dijiste que separase las piernas y se diese la vuelta, o mejor que se apoyara en el diván un momento. 

-Vas...vas a metérmelo. Prefiero de pie mientras sigues.  
-Antonio, así va a ser más complicado ¿no quieres que lo haga?  
-Sí, pero hazlo así, sigue como antes...lo que me pones complicado es pensar...sigue. Por favor.

Lo embardunaste todo una y otra vez, querías ver qué pasaba con él, cuánto y cómo le gustaba, procuraste parar lo menos posible, se estaba descontrolando, te agarró del pelo más fuerte, decía tu nombre, cerró los ojos, extasiado, perdido del todo. Imitaste lo que habían hecho contigo, le tocaste hasta que lo pidió por si solo, cuando se lo hubiste metido se corrió y gimió como no le habías escuchado antes. No te pareció que no le gustara y fue bastante fácil...

Te limpió la comisura con el dedo y te preguntó cómo lo querías, que ahora ibas tú. 

***

-Buenos días, pareja. ¿No es muy pronto para lo vuestro? Espero que hayáis desayunado algo antes...  
-Pablo, no nos llames así en público. Y nunca me creería que para ti fuese demasiado pronto.  
-Tenemos una reunión con el señor presidente durante toda la mañana, Iglesias.  
-¿Y por qué vosotros dos, qué temas vais a tratar?  
\- Antonio va a tener un papel más relevante, eres el primero en saberlo. Yo vengo a ser su abogada en esto.  
-¿Y tus motivos son?  
-Su trabajo en comisiones con nosotras. Lo cierto es que ha superado las expectativas con creces.  
-Seguro que tú también has trabajado mucho, no te quites méritos, compañera...  
-Señor Iglesias, no cotillee y no retrase más a mis diputados favoritos. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, señorías…  
-¿Podré solicitar un informe, Señor Presidente? ¿Ahora Podemos es menos importante que Justicia Feminista y Social?  
\- Ya veremos. Como si a usted le hiciese falta pedirlo. Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos un poco de prisa.  
-Señor Sánchez, siempre tan impaciente…  
-Pablo, por favor.  
-Vale, vale, ya me voy...pero pasadlo muy bien.  
-PABLO  
-Iglesias, te estás equivocando, esto es sólo sobre mí. Ya lo verás tú mismo.  
-Que sí Antonio, seguro que sí. Nos vemos en los plenos, señorías. 

Pablo aún se asomó una última vez desde la esquina haciéndote gestos para que luego hablaseis, te guiñó el ojo, tu pusiste los tuyos en blanco. Hubiera sido divertido, pero no podías. 

_¿Ese sonido era que nos había enviado un whats a los tres? Lo era. Pero ninguno se lo iba a contestar jamás, nadie le contaría nada en un baño o en una cena o le daría una sola pista pese a todas sus estrategias, tendría que imaginarse la historia, las historias, cuántas veces podía haber sucedido y en qué circunstancias. Quizá dentro de quince o veinte años, cuando ya no importara._

Todavía en la puerta, Pedro os miró como si no supiera a quién besar primero de los dos y señaló la mesita con hielo y tres vasos con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Su expresión de galán rocoso más característica, sabiendo seguro quién mandaba en el país, en su partido y en aquella habitación. O creyendo que lo sabía, todo era que le ibais a dejar. 

_No sé si querías que le incluyésemos, pero créeme, tres es demasiado...ahora nos sentamos y nos relajamos un poco ¿os parece?_

Llevabais diez minutos y todos habíais apurado vuestra copa, aunque Antonio se había puesto otra. Tú no querías elegir, querías que eligieran ellos, pero no se decidían, no tenías otra que quitarte las bragas a ver qué pasaba, aunque supieras perfectamente quién iba a encenderse así. 

_Sabía que no me fallarías..._

Le tenías ahí en cinco segundos, sentado en la alfombra, mordiendo de broma a medio muslo, tu falda ya más arriba que eso. Aún no te lo había hecho ninguna vez. Por fin podrías hundir las manos en aquel pelazo negro veteado de gris que tanto te hacía soñar, verlo avanzar con esa ferocidad controlada fue intenso, irreal, casi sin sentido, no se podía estar más bueno, no se podía ser más sexy ni prometer más con una mirada. 

Antonio no podía quedarse aparte. Si no se unía, tendría que marcharse y dejaros allí, y ya se le veía que no pensaba hacerlo, así que empezó por lo fácil; acercarse sonriente, meter la mano en tu blusa abierta, bajar la copa de tu sujetador, pellizcarte un poco de más, besarte, besar tu cuello e ir quitándote y quitándose ropa mientras el otro te besaba también un poco más lejos, más abajo, lamiendo hasta hacerte arder, gemir y temblar y no se conformaría con eso, ahora quería que también ardiese su compañero. Pedro te miró cómo pidiéndote permiso, te preguntó si te gustaría verlo. 

_No vamos a tardar mucho y puedes tocarnos si quieres, puedes tocarte también_

Ninguno de los dos contestó más allá de asentir. Decidiste no hacer nada, era más que suficiente observar cómo Antonio al principio ni se atrevía a acariciarle la cabeza para acabar casi tirando de su pelo, tan fuera de control como contigo el día anterior. Si le gustaba más no te importaba, podías comprenderlo, Pedro era un espectáculo de sensualidad, lamiendo, tragando, recorriéndole con sus labios, sabía tan bien lo que hacía y se lo pasaba mejor aún, incluso te guiñó un ojo cuando vio que estaba a punto de correrse. 

_Vale, Señor Nuevo Portavoz, va usted a enrollarse conmigo y luego continuamos con nuestra secretaria general favorita ¿no? ¿o prefiere otra cosa?_

No vaciló un segundo, se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse ansiosamente, sus pupilas cruzándose un instante para echarse la mirada más lujuriosa posible, metiéndose mano por todas partes, era maravilloso. Joder. Igual le gustaba más que a ti a juzgar por sus besos...no parecía que fuese a dejarte nada esa mañana. Ahora eras tú quién pensaba si no sería mejor abandonar discretamente la estancia cuando de repente pararon y te viste entre ambos, Pedro le pasó el dildo a Antonio y le dijo que tuviese cuidado, que despacio y esperando que quisieras, que él ya se ocupaba del resto, mientras empezaba a tocarte. 

Por su parte, el otro te susurró si no preferías otra cosa, si te iba a bastar con eso. 

_Era broma ya, sé que no quieres...de momento. Quizá este y yo sabemos como hacerlo bien, a ver si con nosotros va a ser a lo mejor..._

-Antonio, deja de proyectar. Si eres tú el que te mueres de ganas. Termina de hacérselo y nos cambiamos de bando, si te atreves.  
-No, si ya está...le ha gustado tu proposición más que a mí, se ve. Oh. Vaya, quieres verlo ¿no? ¿es eso?  
-¿Eso es que a ti no? Antes has estado muy colaborador...  
-Antonio, ayer eras tú quién quería más, deja de esconderte y pídeselo a él de una vez.  
-Eso es trampa, eres una traidora...pero sí, es verdad. Hazlo, Pedro.

Te sentaste en la mesa y te pareció que Antonio seguía intranquilo aunque muy cachondo, pero te besó antes de que pudieras decirle nada y empezó a follarte, mientras Pedro sonreía perverso y le besaba el cuello y el hombro sin dejar de mirarte, otra vez esa ferocidad, la negrura de sus ojos ocupando todo, extendiéndose e invadiéndoos más que nunca. 

_Vamos, relájate un poco más...así. ¿Te gusta? ¿quieres que lo haga más deprisa? ¿quieres más?_

Le costaba mantener el ritmo mientras le aplicaban otro, tendría que aprender. En un momento se derrumbó sobre ti, abandonándose al inmenso placer que le hacía temblar por primera vez, pero no te iban a dejar así aunque lo hubieras podido entender, Pedro tomó su lugar y acabó contigo mientras Antonio se entretenía en mordisquear y lamer tus pezones. 

Luego le diría a la prensa que se había reconciliado con Antonio Hernando en los mejores términos y que a partir de ese momento sí gozaba de su plena confianza, por ello se le restituían varios de sus cargos y su relación iba a ser mucho mejor. Y no sólo la suya, aquel guiño nunca fue sólo para el público.


End file.
